Electronic devices are in widespread use throughout the world, and portable electronic devices such as cellular radio telephones and personal data organizers are also used in increasing frequency. In many instances people may have several of these devices for performing different tasks. From a user's perspective, it would be much more convenient to have such devices integrated into one device. Integration would eliminate having to maintain separate accessories, batteries, and so on, and carrying one device is more convenient than carrying several devices for separate functions. One problem that has arisen in considering ways to integrate such devices into one device is the ergonomics of the user interface. For example, users have come to expect a cellular radio telephone to have a numeric keypad, with several alphabetic characters available on the digit keys for text entry. Conversely, users of so called two-way pagers and palm-top computers are accustomed to more conventional “QWERTY” keypads, having a layout similar to that of a computer keyboard and typewriters.
Manufacturers of electronic devices often manufacture the devices for sale in more than one world market, and consequently often have different keypads or buttons made with language or characters corresponding to the language prevalent in a particular region. This necessitates having an inventory of different parts for keypads and button, as well as maintaining separate “kits” for tracking the devices once they are assembled to assure the right kit goes to the intended market.
It would be of substantial benefit if, on an integrated device that performs several functions, the user interface provided a keypad entry apparatus that could adapt in accordance with the mode of operation of the device. Ideally the keypad could change appearance and provide a familiar interface to the user for each mode of operation. Therefore there is a need for an adaptable input apparatus for use with a multimode electronic device.